


Rescued

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Sebastian’s out on the balcony, warm mug of coffee in hand when Chris peeks his head out the door.“Hey love,” he says it almost like a question.Can I join you?It makes Sebastian feel equal parts giddy and nauseous.“Bună,” he replies, managing a small smile as he glances over his shoulder.Chris takes the reply as a yes and comes to join him against the railing, standing just close enough that their shoulders and hips can brush. Sebastian’s been getting better with not flinching at the gentle touches – Chris is averytactile person – but he does take a deep breath to try and slow his racing heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place after [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8186866) but before [Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8227946) in the series. Just a little more of the boys getting used to each other and their new situation, some fluff, and Chris finding out Seb is an excellent cook! Enjoy!<3

It’s been a week and a half since Chris gave him those gifts and Sebastian has barely touched them at all. Chris programmed his own number into the phone (along with setting the cutest selfie ever as his contact picture) and downloaded a few books onto the Kindle that he thought Seb would like; he set the computer up and made sure everything was connected to the wi-fi. The most Sebastian has done with them is dragged them with him from room to room once in a while, at his Master’s insistence.

It just doesn’t feel right. He doesn’t feel like he deserves them. When he even thinks about using them he gets that same feeling of being naughty like when he sleeps on that luxurious bed, wrapped up in Chris’ arms.

Sebastian’s out on the balcony, warm mug of coffee in hand when Chris peeks his head out the door.

“Hey love,” he says it almost like a question. _Can I join you?_ It makes Sebastian feel equal parts giddy and nauseous.

“Bună,” he replies, managing a small smile as he glances over his shoulder.

Chris takes the reply as a yes and comes to join him against the railing, standing just close enough that their shoulders and hips can brush. Sebastian’s been getting better with not flinching at the gentle touches – Chris is a _very_ tactile person – but he does take a deep breath to try and slow his racing heart.

“I have to go out today, for a couple of business things,” he says, waving a dismissive hand. “Will you be alright by yourself? If you’re not comfortable with it I can reschedule.”

Sebastian bites down on his lip. Alone? Now _that_ thought brings up mixed feelings. On one hand, it will be nice. He hasn’t really been alone in a long time and it’ll be nice to not feel like he has to be perfect for his Master. To just let go and be… Sebastian.

On the other hand, he’s not even really sure what that means anymore. He’s been the good little slave for so long. No slouching, Sebastian. Speak when spoken to, Sebastian. You know you’re not allowed, Sebastian. Eyes down, Sebastian. And that was when they were being nice.

Normally he just follows Chris around the apartment, letting him decide what they do. He’s not even really sure what he likes to do anymore, just what he used to like to do. The thought of all that freedom makes him feel shaky all over.

“Sebastian?” Chris asks, resting a soothing hand on the small of his back. Concern is etched into his brow and he’s chewing on his bottom lip. He was quiet too long and now Chris is worried. Shit. “I can just reschedule if you need me here,” he says it like he’s already decided.

“Nu, nu!” Sebastian rushes out in a whirlwind of breath, holding his hands up and forcing a smile. “Voi fi bine. I’ll be fine,” he insists. “Îmi pare rău. I was just lost in my own thoughts.” He wiggles his fingers near his temple for effect. “Go to your meeting Stăpân.”

Chris doesn’t look entirely convinced, but he knows better than to argue once Sebastian starts insisting so he just gives a slow nod. “Well, in that case, I’m gonna go shower.” He blushes a little and pulls his hand back, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He hesitates for a long moment, opening and closing his mouth like he wants to say something but can’t quite bring himself to. “If you want to join me,” he gets out finally, “feel free.”

Sebastian swears his heart actually stops beating for a minute. His thoughts race. He and Chris have been intimate in certain ways – there’s almost always some point of contact between them and Seb tends to spend a lot of time curled up in his lap or cuddling into his side – but so far they’ve been taking things extremely slow, especially for _their_ situation. He hasn’t even seen the other man fully naked yet.

 “I don’t mean… like… not to… you know, _do_ anything,” Chris adds hastily. “Just showering, I swear. Just… if you want to.” He hesitates another minute, fidgeting like he’s not sure what to do with his hands, before eventually disappearing into the room.

Sebastian stays at the railing for what feels like forever before he can breathe again. When he does, he feels the press of the soft leather on his throat. His gaze was on his coffee mug, but he can’t hide those numbers welted up on his wrist. He’s a slave, he reminds himself. If his Master wants to shower together, then he’s going to join him.

Seb actually blushes as he makes his way across the bedroom, stripping as he goes. Being bashful isn’t something he’s used to. The last thing he removes is his collar, and there’s that feeling of being bad again as he does. He would normally never take his own collar off, that’s for his Master to do. But Chris is already in the shower, he reasons with himself, and he doesn’t want the water to ruin it.

Chris looks over at the sound of the younger man’s footsteps padding across the cool tile and a goofy smile spreads across his face. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he says honestly, holding his hands out.

Sebastian’s blush deepens as he takes his Master’s hand and steps under the warm water. “You asked me to,” he says, managing a small smile. “Did you, um… Do you want me to wash you?”

Chris chuckles and it sends a shiver down Seb’s spine. “You can, if you want. But you don’t have to. Would you let me wash you instead, maybe?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and that deep red starts inching down his chest. He has to hide his face in the other man’s chest. It’s too much for him. If he showered with his other Masters, it was always to wash them. He was always just left a mess, shoved to the floor and told to go clean himself up, _slut_. The word echoes in his mind. He sucks in a ragged breath at the memory.

“Hey, hey,” Chris coos, wrapping one arm around his waist and tipping his chin up to meet his eyes. “It’s okay, if you’re not comfortable with it. Remember, I want you to tell me no when you’re not –“

Seb shakes his head furiously, squeezing his eyes shut and curling in on himself again. “Nu, nu, it’s not that, it’s not- It’s just… I just…” he huffs out a breath as he struggles to find the words. Words are so difficult when he feels this overwhelmed. He simultaneously does and doesn’t want to tell Chris about the others, about the way they treated him, the things they made him do.

Chris is just watching him with those eyes, rubbing small circles into the small of his back. He’s going to try and cancel the meetings again, he can feel it.

_Get yourself together Seb_ , he thinks to himself, taking a deep breath. He has to pull himself together, for his Master’s sake. Chris has been so good to him. He can do that much.

He takes another deep breath and then manages a smile, pulling back just a little bit. “It’s just not something I’m used to,” is what he settles on. “But if you want to, I don’t mind. I can return the favor when you’re done, if you’d like.”

Chris is still giving him that _look_ , a mix of suspicion and concern and something he doesn’t have a word for, but Chris calls it love.

He settles on, “That would be nice.” But then he holds up a finger. “But only if you _want_ to. You don’t have to.”

Sebastian gives a little nod and flashes a reassuring smile. “Of course. Who wouldn’t want to get their hands all over that body?” he teases and Chris lets out a laugh, the tension visibly leaving his shoulders.

When they’re done washing each other and the water is shut off, Chris surprises him again by insisting on drying him off. Seb lets him and once they’re both dry they head back into the bedroom.

The first thing Sebastian does is grab the collar from where he’d left it carefully placed on the dresser.

“Veţi?” he asks, holding it out to Chris. _Will you?_

“Are you sure?” Chris asks, taking it from him and rubbing a thumb over the soft leather. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, especially not around the house.”

“Da, I’m sure,” Sebastian says, a bashful smile playing on his lips. “I want to. For you Stăpân.”

“You don’t have to call me that, either.” He comes to stand behind the smaller man and Seb’s breath catches in his throat as he secures the collar around his neck. “If you don’t want to. Chris is fine.”

“I know,” Seb turns in his arms and leans up to press a soft kiss to his cheek, “but I like it. You’re the first person who’s ever deserved the title.

It’s Chris’ turn to blush now and, oh, Sebastian loves when he gets flustered like this. All pink and bashful and tripping over his own tongue. It’s sweet.

“Well, if you think so,” he finally manages, kissing Sebastian on the forehead and hesitating just a moment before making his way to the walk-in closet.

Sebastian feels a little like he’s floating as he trails behind him. “Will you pick out my clothes?” he asks, batting those lashes up at him. This he knows, this he’s good at. “If you have time, that is. If not, that’s okay.”

“You really want me to do that?” Chris asks him, buttoning up a pair of perfectly tailored dress pants up over boxer briefs.

And, god, does Sebastian think of sinking to his knees and undoing those buttons. He really does. And it’s not _just_ the years of training talking, either. But he’s nervous about who Chris will become once that barrier’s been broken, about how he himself will react. And anyway, he doesn’t want to make Chris late, right? Right.

So instead he just nods a little. “I like knowing that I look good for you,” he says. “That you like what you see when you look at me.”

Chris tugs on a simple dress shirt and steps closer, resting a hand on Sebastian’s hip. It makes him shiver, that hand on his hip, wearing nothing but his collar while Chris stands there fully dressed in his nice business clothes.

“My sweet Sebastian,” he coos and another shiver runs down his spine, “you’re gorgeous no matter what you wear. I _always_ like what I see when I look at you.” He leans in and presses another kiss to his forehead. “Don’t forget that.”

And with that he’s pulling back. He goes to Sebastian’s side of the closet and picks out a pair of dark jeans and a simple v-neck and hands them over.

“Thank you Master,” Sebastian breathes, head still swimming from the praise and this new level of intimacy they’ve shared.

He almost misses the way Chris bites back a groan.

Sebastian takes a deep, ragged breath and then shakes himself out of it, quickly pulling on his clothes (and nearly falling on his face when he trips over his half-on jeans) as he follows Chris back out to the bedroom again.

“So I know we haven’t talked about rules a lot,” Chris starts as he spritzes himself with cologne and slicks his hair back in the mirror just so. Sebastian perches on the edge of the bed, suddenly unsure if he’s going to like where this conversation is headed _. Chris isn’t like them_ , he tries to reassure himself.

“But,” Chris goes on, “when I’m out of the house, I want you to have your phone on you all the time, okay? I know you’re still not totally comfortable having it, but if I text you to check in I want you to answer, okay? I want to know you’re alright.” His eyes shift in the mirror so he’s looking at Seb.

Who promptly chews on his bottom lip and gives a little nod. “Yes sir,” he says.

“And make sure you eat,” Chris goes on. “I don’t want you starving to death on me,” he teases.

“Yes sir.” Another little nod.

“And, this one isn’t a rule, just a suggestion, but try actually using those gifts I got you,” he chides playfully as he turns and holds his arms out. “Do I look okay?”

Sebastian’s eyes trail along his body slowly and there’s that little nod again. “More than okay,” he breathes.

Chris smirks. “Thanks. Now, I know you’re not used to... all this freedom or whatever, but this is your home too. If you want to buy books or games on your stuff or make coffee or cupcakes or watch anything on TV, anytime, whether I’m here or not, go for it.” He takes a step forward and rests his hands on Seb’s shoulders. “I really mean that. _This is your home too_.”

Sebastian bites back tears this time, looking down at his hands resting on his knees as he nods. “Yes sir,” he says. He doesn’t deserve this. Not one bit of it.

“Now c’mon,” Chris says, voice cheerful as ever, “aren’t you gonna see me out?”                                            

Seb manages a smile and he tears don’t come as he looks up at his Master. “Of course,” he replies and lets the older man pull him to his feet.

Chris doesn’t let go of his hand the entire walk to the front door, and even then only does to pull him into a tight hug.

“If you need me, call me, text me, whatever, and I’ll be home in a flash, alright?” He opens the door and takes half a step into the hallway.

“I’ll be _fine,_ ” Sebastian insists, blushing sweetly and looking up at him through those long lashes as he leans against the doorway. “Now go.”

“I like it when you get bossy,” Chris teases with a wink. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat again and butterflies flutter wildly in his stomach. There’s that word again. He can’t say it back, doesn’t even really know what it _means_ anymore, so instead he leans up, wraps his arms around Chris’ neck, and presses their lips together.

Chris smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around his waist, tugging him closer as he deepens the kiss just slightly.

Sebastian lets out a little sigh against Chris’ lips and the older man takes the opportunity to bite, gently, teasingly, at his lower lip before he finally pulls himself away.

“See you later,” he repeats, stealing another soft kiss.

“Bye,” Sebastian breathes, his lashes fluttering open and a dreamy smile across his face.

He watches his Master until the elevator doors close between them. Then he shuts and locks the door and lets out a little sigh as he leans back against it.

Now what?

For some semblance of normalcy, the first thing Sebastian does is tidy up. The coffee pot, empty cups, Chris’ bowl from the breakfast he had.

Actually, Seb thinks just before he turns the dishwasher on, he hasn’t eaten yet. And Chris had told him to make sure he ate.

A bowl of cereal burns a little more time but when the dishwasher is finally going, he’s lost again.

The living room is spotless, so is Chris’ office. The bedroom? Their dirty clothes are already in the hamper and he just did laundry yesterday so there’s no way he could justify doing it again already.

Ugh.

He flops himself back on the bed and is thinking maybe he’ll just try and sleep until Chris gets home when his phone goes off.

[ **Chris** : Hey baby boy, did you eat?]

The pet name sends a flush all the way down Sebastian’s chest and he can’t help the grin that breaks out across his face.

He knows how to use these new electronics, despite what some of his previous masters had thought (those that had never let him touch a piece of technology). The others couldn’t have their slave being a complete idiot, after all, now could they? He had to be presentable to civilized company. One guy had even let him play some stupid Candy Crunch game or something like that when he was extra good.

[ **Seb:** Yes sir. I had some cereal.]

[ **Chris:** Good :) Miss you already<3 I’ll check in again soon]

Sebastian chews on his bottom lip, lost in his own head for a minute before he sends back:

[ **Seb:** Miss you too.]

And, he realizes, he does. It’s quiet and lonely and a little cold without Chris around. A little pout forms on his lips as he drags himself out of bed and into the closet, where he promptly finds one of Chris’ sweaters and tugs it on over his v-neck. Even with the healthy weight he’s finally reached again, he still swims in it.

Okay, so _that_ killed a little time.

_Now_ what?

He pulls out his Kindle and, after almost an hour of browsing, is disappointed by the lack of books in Romanian. He browses the young adult section and eventually decides on a couple that sound good. His heart races at the prospect of spending his Master’s money and he hesitates for twenty minutes, finger hoovering over ‘purchase’ before he finally squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his finger to the screen.

It’s another two whole minutes before he lets himself open his eyes, just waiting for the blow he knows won’t come.

[ **Chris:** Still doing okay love?]

His breath catches. Chris knows. He’s going to get scolded. Oh god.

[ **Seb:** Yeah]

[ **Seb:** Told you I’d be fine]

Did that come off snappish? Shit.

[ **Seb:** :P]

He winces. That’ll do it, right? Ugh. Texting is hard.

[ **Chris:** I know, I know, I just worry :P]

[ **Seb:** The apartment building is still standing, I promise.]

[ **Chris:** lol Good to know!]

[ **Chris:** gtg again. Check in again soon. Miss you<3]

This time Sebastian finds himself smiling.

[ **Seb:** Miss you too<3]

After the adrenaline rush and then talking to Chris again, he’s too distracted to read. So instead he pulls out his phone and browses the games. He sticks to free ones this time. He is _not_ going through that again today, no way in hell.

The games manage to distract him for another couple of hours and he’s growling at a level he just can’t get past when he gets another text.

[ **Chris:** Heading into my last meeting. Be home a couple hours. Love and miss you<3]

Sebastian’s pulse picks up again and his cheeks flush as he silently curses Chris. He doesn’t even have to be there, to say it out loud, and he’s still got Seb acting like a school girl or something. Damn him.

[ **Seb:** Miss you too]

Stuck on his games, Sebastian wanders the apartment until he makes his way into the kitchen.

Hmm. Chris is going to be home in a bit. He should probably cook something, have dinner ready when he gets home. He’s probably starving, even if he did get lunch.

Seb’s stomach growls at the thought.

Oh yeah. He forgot to eat lunch.

He picks through the fridge and cabinets and gets to work. By the time he hears Chris’ keys in the lock He’s singing in Romanian as he sets the table and puts the finishing touches on the food in front of him. He stops singing abruptly as soon as he hears the front door open.

“Holy shit,” Chris mutters with a laugh. “You in the kitchen baby? It smells amazing in here. What are you making?”

Sebastian’s thankful he doesn’t comment on the singing.

“Da, I’m in here,” he calls, plating the food just as Chris makes his way into the kitchen. “It’s papricaş,” he says.

And shit, Chris thinks, does he look beautiful like this, cheeks pink from the heat of the stove, his hair falling loosely around his shoulders, Chris’ sweater dropping to expose a collarbone, shoulder. He can’t help himself. He wraps his arms around his boy and pulls him close, kissing him soft and sweet as the younger man makes a little surprised noise against his lips, practically falls into his arms.

“Missed you,” he coos when he finally pulls back. “My sweet boy.”

“Missed you too,” Sebastian breathes, still a little dazed from the kiss, and nuzzles under his chin for a minute. The food won’t burn. It can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!<3 I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, reblogs/likes/messages on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com), and anything else mean SO much to me! I appreciate you guys so much!! Thanks again! Much love! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
